


Repairable

by Mizu7



Series: WidowTracer Epic [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Redemption Widowmaker, Tracer being a supportive gf, Widowmaker's perspective, its time for that soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: Widowmaker's thoughts and going forward from here.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: WidowTracer Epic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/483551
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	Repairable

**Author's Note:**

> Words cannot say how utterly thankful I am for you guys.
> 
> I needed to write something to get back into the flow of writing again and I found myself rather attached to this piece. So I thought maybe it was time to go back to Fly on the Wall for another round.

It was easy at first.

In the beginning she would creep in through the unlocked balcony door. 

Sometimes Lena would be waiting for her, sometimes she would pretend to sleep (though not very well) as Widowmaker would find a wide smile plastered on Lena’s face with her eyes closed, clutching a pillow innocently despite knowing Widowmaker was already undressing. 

She never stayed. 

When the itch was scratched Widowmaker would calmly slip her suit back on, and slink back out into the night, leaving Lena behind still trying to catch her breath. But that didn’t last. 

Their meetings became less about fulfilling a need long over due, Lena began to toss around small jokes even Widowmaker couldn’t help but crack just a bit, less methodical and more playful, less goal oriented sex and more light touches. 

Lena radiated heat, to Widow’s cool skin the first night she remained under the covers she thought for sure she would regret the decision. She can’t feel the cold but the heat was intense and yet inviting. 

It was easy to make excuses to stay when the comfort of a warm bed was far more acceptable than her room at the Talon headquarters. Cold and empty.

Those keeping her under a watchful eye were convinced the conditioning was waning. She spent her nights back in a test tube, the very same in which she was created from, familiar cold water embracing her as she slept with wires in her skin and people watching her vitals, clipboards and voices all around but she kept her eyes closed, hearing nothing but the sound of her own heart monitor beyond the glass, dull and monotonous.

And so she stayed.

Lena awoke one day, to the spider tattoo gleaming in the daylight. She beamed as she leaned in and placed a small kiss directly upon the red ink on her back only to receive a small sleepy grunt in reply, much to her utter delight.

Whatever quiet hopes they had of making their secret meetings just that were gone the moment Widowmaker left the room to find a cup of coffee waiting for her in the kitchen. 

Eventually she would begin arriving earlier to use the shower, and eventually she became tired of seeing the lack of actual food in the fridge and would bring her own. 

Her emotionless facade was crumbling with every small gesture Lena went out of her way to make her home also Widowmaker’s. A toothbrush, a comfy set of pajamas, lavender soaps and the dark roast coffee that she knew Widow enjoyed.

But even so, she continued to deny it, that clenching feeling in her chest that resurfaced with every wide eyed smile and giggle. She quietly vowed Lena’s death by her hand even as she found herself hesitantly reaching out for that warm body. 

Lena grumbled lightly as she was pulled back into Widowmaker’s embrace, completely flush against her front. Much to her own disgruntled denial, she unconsciously held Lena close as they slept. 

All this, while the fight continued on, never pulling any punches when they met on the battlefield they returned to their little home kissing each other’s bruises and wounds. 

The world moved on.

Overwatch returned to power, the second Omnic crisis ended, and Talon was pushed back into the shadows once more. 

And by something Widowmaker could only call an utter miracle, she was spared in the aftermath of the battle that brought Talon to an end and found herself in Overwatch’s headquarters.

Rehabilitation was the goal. 

Now with Overwatch back to its shining glory, Angela was at the forefront of this mission with the world’s technology in her hands. 

But Amelie as they knew her was gone, no matter of money or tech could bring her back. 

Everything else they had done to her however was within reach. 

Therapy, multiple surgeries, the constant monitoring, and reports, Widowmaker was followed by multiple guards at all times from each room everyday for weeks. Not that this bothered her, this was nothing compared to the treatment under Talon’s supervision. But she could never quite place why her heart felt so heavy. 

At least until one day a familiar flash of blue and whirl of an accelerator caught her attention, bringing her to an immediate stop the guards nearly bumping into her. 

“There you are!” Lena squealed bringing everyone in the large hallway to a standstill as she leapt over the railing from a floor above before blinking straight into Widow’s arms that were out and ready to catch her.

The small body collided into her, arms wrapped tight around her waist,“Gods I’ve missed you so much! How have you been? Did Angela say you can come home yet? C’mon lads I can escort the lady to Dr. Zeigler for ya!”

Widow remained quiet, watching in amusement as the confused guards walked away upon the newly appointed Commander’s request.

With their fingers intertwined Lena shamelessly walked the halls of Overwatch Headquarters with a wide smile on her face. 

Suddenly she didn’t feel so heavy.

“Angela! Look who I brought! I’m finally back to work now so is this ok? Can I visit and stuff? I’ll be good I promise! Also how is she doing? Can she come home yet?”

Home was a strong word that Lena liked to throw around, and every time she said it, it brought Widowmaker to a pause.

The more it was said the more she found herself aching to return to that little piece of heaven, away from the testing and away from prying eyes. 

Ironic, considering how she used to watch Lena through a scope for days at an end. 

But if there was anything she was now, it was patient.

It was slow work, and she didn’t even realize anything was working until Angela gave her a glowing report and permission to return home with Lena. 

Amelie’s shoulders sunk as if a great weight was removed from her, slumping back into her seat with her hands covering her face as a long sigh of utter relief left her lips. 

“Oh thank _fucking_ god,” she groaned, unable to hold in the sweet victory of her patience being rewarded. 

Angela’s jaw dropped, immediately making note of the raw utter emotion suddenly spilling out of her.

Lena was ecstatic, jumping into her awaiting arms with her long legs wrapped around her waist like an excited koala as she laughed. 

Perhaps the treatment was working after all, Amelie couldn’t help but smile as well. 

\---

Amelie awoke that night feeling warmth leave her and a slight dip in the mattress as it went.

Lena always had trouble sleeping, even under Widowmaker’s watchful gaze from miles away at random times throughout the night Lena would wake either of her own volition or after long sessions of thrashing before waking out of a nightmare. 

Normally Amelie would sleep through Lena slipping out of her grasp or at least pretend to remain unconscious. Lena would sometimes go to the kitchen, make tea in hopes of it calming her nerves but every so often she would stay in bed if Amelie’s grip was too tight. Gently stroking those cold fingers absentmindedly waiting for sleep to return to her though there were times it never did. 

Tonight however, Amelie shivered, groaning as her heat source left, tiredly rubbing her eyes she mumbled out something that sounded like Lena’s name.

As her vision cleared Amelie found Lena sitting at the edge of the bed facing the window. Her shoulders sank as she let out a long sigh of frustration with her face buried in her hands. Even with her favorite bedmate returning after weeks of being away, Lena still could not find peaceful rest.

The small cylinder implanted in her back glowed faintly underneath a thin tank top, the blue hue of her anchor bright against the dark room. 

“Mon ami,” Amelie called out once again, her voice still groggy and heavy limbs still aching for more rest she weakly reached out but Lena was too far.

Lena whipped around, forcing out a small smile at the sight,“Oh...bugger ‘m sorry for wakin you,” she whispered, scooping up Amelie’s hand and placing a quick kiss against her fingers.

“Go back to sleep love.” 

“I’m cold,” she grumbled, clutching her captive hand and tugging slightly,”Come back to bed.” 

She paused a moment, taken aback by her own soft words and how easy they came. A small request, a simple whine for her companion, something that would have never been uttered months ago.

Lena also took pause, her head tilting with curiosity and a smile, unable to deny the sleepy request she slowly slipped back under the covers,“Aw alright I’ll just-wait,” she froze, realization washing over her face as she stared down at her bedmate,“Wait what? You’re...cold?”

Not waiting for an answer Lena grasped at those hands once again, they were cool to the touch as they normally had been,“Like you can feel it?” 

Amelie nodded.

Her face unreadable, too tired to realize the weight of her own words while Lena struggled to speak.

They would only cross paths once or twice a day if they were lucky and if Lena wasn’t out and about saving the world as a new Commander of Overwatch. What few stolen moments they had together were never alone or for very long. It had been such a slow recovery that Lena could hardly see the change.

The coloration of Amelie’s skin was beginning to lighten, her eyes still fiercely gold but more expressive, smiling more often, and generally more relaxed without a gun in her grip. Within time she would hold Lena’s hand just as tightly as they walked to her sessions.

But now finally alone and in a place she was comfortable in, Lena watched utterly dumbstruck as the woman once named Widowmaker quietly requested her hands to be covered in hopes of absorbing that radiating heat.

“Y-you...you’re...oh...oh my gosh I...ok uh wow this is….” unable to find the words to say Lena excitedly pulled any fallen blankets back onto Amelie before plopping back into bed, grasping those cold hands and held them tight.

“Please save the celebration for my freezing body for the morning cherie,” Amelie grumbled though with a soft smile as Lena began to exhale warm breath onto her fingers. 

“Oh no, so long as you’re with me you’re never going to be cold again!” Lena declared, reaching out and pulling Amelie back into her chest. Those warm hands rubbing up and down along her arm and back to generate heat. 

Amelie hummed in contentment, keeping her hands clasped between them she buried her face under Lena’s chin.

“Love, you feet are _freezing!_ I don’t think I can help you there, maybe we’ll get you a pair of those warm fuzzy socks?” 

Amelie only nodded, feeling sleep return as the excited friction eased into a warm embrace.

“Hey,” Lena whispered gently, placing a soft kiss atop her head,”I’m so proud of you love.”

Amelie bit her lip, feeling her chest constrict pleasantly,”Thank you for being patient.”

She felt Lena smile as she pressed her cheek against her head, feeling a strange but comforting warmth spreading from within her chest,“You’re worth the wait.”


End file.
